danganronpafandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Super Danganronpa 2: Nanami Chiaki no Sayonara Zetsubō Daibōken
|volume_1= March 6, 2013 |volume_2= January 10, 2014 |volume_3= October 7, 2014 }} Super Danganronpa 2: Nanami Chiaki no Sayonara Zetsubō Daibōken (スーパーダンガンロンパ2 七海千秋のさよなら絶望大冒険) is a manga adaption of Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair through Chiaki Nanami's perspective. It was written and illustrated by Karin Suzuragi. Gallery Comic blade 2013-08.jpg Comic blade 2013-10.jpg Covers Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Nanami Chiaki no Sayonara Zetsubō Daibōken Volume 1 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Volume 1 (Front Cover) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Nanami Chiaki no Sayonara Zetsubō Daibōken Volume 1 (Back) (Japanese).jpg|Volume 1 (Back Cover) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Nanami Chiaki no Sayonara Zetsubō Daibōken Volume 2 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Volume 2 (Front Cover) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Nanami Chiaki no Sayonara Zetsubō Daibōken Volume 3 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Volume 3 (Front Cover) Summary Chapter 1 The introduction begins with Chiaki Nanami's love for games with all genres. She then wakes up in Class 77-B where she meets Nagito who explains Hope's Peak Academy and its entrance ceremony. Chiaki remembers the academy is suited for those with ultimate talents, And she is now one of the Academy's students. Then Hajime Hinata steps in, wondering why he doesn't recall wandering inside the school ground. But Chiaki slightly yawns and remarks that It's a little strange for everyone to commonly lose a part of their memories. All of a sudden Monokuma's sudden appearance surprises the students. Before he could even continue what he wants for the students to do, He suddenly gets flung away by Usami, the teacher of Class 77-B. She transports the students to Jabberwock Island for a field trip. The Ultimates were just utterly confused and lost about where they are or what to do. Byakuya Togami gets suspicious about Usami, wondering if she has some sort of a scheme. Nagito suggests that everyone should introduce themselves, which they did including their talents. Hajime Hinata doesn't remember his talent, Not even Nagito can find anything on the internet thread regarding his information. Chiaki Nanami was the last to introduce herself, but she falls asleep while standing up. Chiaki Nanami's POV re-calls the locations on Jabberwock Island that she and other Ultimates have discovered. An inactive Airport, A farm with a few animals, A food market called Rocket Punch Market filled with food and daily needs, and a hotel with a restaurant inside. Byakuya then gathers everyone to tell them that the Island they are on is Jabberwock Island. Usami appears once again gifting swimwear to the Ultimates, so that they can enjoy themselves. Hajime is still worked up from what is going on but, the other Ultimates are enjoying the swimming. Kazuichi Soda is being attracted and addicted to Sonia Nevermind'', ''Teruteru wishes to put sunscreen on someone, Akane Owari decides to go swimming without a swimming top on, Gundham Tanaka builds a Sand Castle for his Four Dark Devas of Destruction, Hiyoko Saionji, chases crabs to harshly trample them, and Mikan Tsumiki gladly offers to treat anyone who gets hurt. As Nagito, Hajime, and Chiaki watch the Ultimates have the time of their lives, Nagito suggests that they should go swimming too, Chiaki cuts in saying that she can't help but get sleepy at any point in time. As she began to sleep again, Ibuki Mioda wakes her up and gets her to enjoy the swimming. Hajime agrees to go swimming as well. ''(If Chiaki almost drowns by falling asleep, then he'll rescue her) ''While Playing and Swimming, Chiaki wonders if it is OK for her to have fun with the Ultimates and what is going on around her. As Usami gets so happy to see her students have the time of their lives, the sky turns cloudy and black. And an ominous voice appears. Usami realized who it is... None other than Monokuma himself. They all ended up meeting near the Bronze statue at the Park located in the center of the island. Usami then challenges Monokuma for the sake of her students. She attacks him but, he gets her and gives her a huge punch, snapping her staff. To put her in despair, Monokuma renamed and remodeled Usami into "Monomi", to resemble much like him, and be his "younger sister"! After remodeling Monomi, Monokuma announces the new Mutual Killing Game. For the Ultimates to leave the Island, Kill one of their classmates without being found guilty in the class trials. This doesn't change their minds, they all want to fight Monokuma to leave. As they charged at him, He calls out "Come Forth Monobeasts!" The Bronze Statue then turns into a Monobeast, petrifying the Ultimates. One Monobeats demolishes Monomi with it's battling guns. and then depart for the Killing game. Chiaki compares this occurrence to an Action role-playing video game that she played before. "If I failed, everyone but the criminal would die." Byakuya replies that if they're paranoid, they would doubt everything. The chapter ends with Chiaki Nanami's game referencing quote "I can't enjoy getting the bad end. without the good end. But in the real world... All of us should strive for the true end." Navigation ru:Super Danganronpa 2: Nanami Chiaki no Sayonara Zetsubou Daibouken Category:Hope's Peak Series Category:Maintenance: Rename Files